Au travers de ce regard Atone
by Maozora
Summary: I.C Tom, Dark romance. "Ils étaient deux opposés, elle était la lune, il était la face cachée de ce même astre. Le bon et le mauvais. Positif et négatif qui n'aimantait que dans un seul sens. Elle n'avait pas d'amis et s'était bien étonnant qu'il observe une Serdaigle à la petite taille, fine et pâle. Elle était le coup sec du violon, étrange et discret. "
1. Chapter 0

_Hello à vous chers lecteurs et chères lectrices ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis plus venue sur le site et n'avais plus fait de fanfictions. Par Merlin, que cela me manquai ! Avant de commencer à lire ce prologue, sachez que cette fanfiction est toujours en cours d'écriture et qu'elle progresse plus rapidement que prévu ! Aussi, pour une question de facilités pour moi, les chapitres seront postés tous les __mercredis,__ aujourd'hui étant l'exception, annonçant son début. Le premier chapitre sera donc réellement posté ce mercredi ! Aujourd'hui même, je compte actuellement au moins une vingtaine de chapitres à écrire, le 9 étant sur le point d'être écrit dans les prochaines heures. Il s'agit naturellement d'une fanfiction Harry Potter et le couple ici sera un TomxOC, moins cliché et plus sombre. Tout d'abord, si vous avez toujours cru voir Tom comme un personnage ayant éprouvé de l'amour ''guimauve'', je vous demande de prêter attention à ce que je vous écris : Sans vous spoiler évidemment, sinon ce n'est pas fair-play, je vous conseille de vite sortir d'ici, de stopper de lire et d'aller trouver autre chose pour vous occuper niveau lecture. En effet, je respecte le personnage complexe de Tom dans ses moindres détails et je l'exploite du mieux que je le peux. Je ne m'égare pas dans son personnage, le rendant carrément OOC ce qui en soi, me serait une vue insupportable. Si vous n'avez toujours pas peur et que vous êtes prêts à tout pour lire au moins quelque chose d'intéressant, sombre et cruel, je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur cette page et suis extrêmement fière de vous présenter cette fanfiction intitulée __**Au travers de ce regard Atone**__. Laissez des reviews, parce que ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on s'intéresse à l'œuvre que l'on écrit. Je vous embrasse et je vous dis bien sûr : à mercredi ! _

_L'oeuvre originale appartient à J.K. Rowling. O.C reste O.C et sort tout droit de mon imagination. L'histoire ici écrite est imaginaire et relate de façon sombre les dernières années de Tom à Poudlard. Huhu ~_

* * *

Elle n'avait tellement rien de particulier. Son regard inexpressif, presque blasé ne laissait rien transparaître. Elle semblait être invisible aux yeux des autres, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il eu la subite envie de comprendre l'être complexe qu'elle était ? Elle avait du potentiel, quelque chose à exploiter et ce désir vorace le consumera. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais elle détenait un secret, un secret qu'il devait à tout prix savoir.

A ce qu'il avait entendu, on ne s'approchait pas d'elle, on ne savait même pas où elle allait, où elle se ''cachait''. Tellement peu d'informations. Ils étaient deux opposés, elle était la lune, il était la face cachée de ce même astre. Le bon et le mauvais. Positif et négatif qui n'aimantait que dans un seul sens. Elle n'avait pas d'amis et s'était bien étonnant qu'il observe une Serdaigle à la petite taille, fine et pâle. Elle était le coup sec du violon, étrange et discret.

Ils s'étaient à peine frôlés ce jour-là, dans le vaste hall d'entrée qui les menait également à la Grande Salle. Il l'avait observé d'un regard froid et dédaigneux, sans même lui adressé un seul mot. Il la pensait naïve et chétive, un peu comme un oiseau blessé. Insignifiante. Elle respirait à peine. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, furtivement, mais peut-être ce regard blasé accentuant les fines cernes sous ses yeux l'avait déstabilisé ? Merlin seul le savait. Et puis, assis à sa table respective, les deux tables bondées de couleurs variantes, rouge au doré, jaune au noir, elle regardait son assiette, ses cheveux négligés presque dedans, presque à même de s'imbiber de soupe. Son regard orage voguait de gauche à droite, comme pour déceler une moindre trace expressive. Il avait été intrigué, mais cela fut de courte durée, car ses compères le réveillèrent et il finit par l'oublier.

On l'oubliait très vite, cela ne durait qu'à peine quelques secondes, on ne savait même pas son nom de famille, ni même son prénom. Ou l'avait-on simplement effacé de sa mémoire, la jugeant insignifiante. On savait les Serdaigle étranges et sérieux. Qu'ils pensaient sans cesse aux livres, aux règles et énormément à leurs devoirs. Ils étaient perfectionnistes. Elle ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Mais qui était-elle réellement, qui se cachait sous ce regard vert olive sombrant au brun sous la lumière des bougies flottantes ? L'enfant le plus commun qui puisse exister. Au semblant perdu. Sans aucun réflexe vivace, aucune animosité. Une poupée de chiffon.

Ceci est son histoire.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello à vous ! Oui, je poste bien évidemment en avance, que voulez-vous ? Quand on est complètement impatiente et qu'on est incapable d'attendre soi-même de poster, ce sont des choses qui arrivent ! Dans quelques heures, il sera minuit, donc je n'ai aucun remord quant à vous présenter ce premier chapitre ! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise ! _

_Je vous embrasse et à mercredi prochain !_

* * *

Elle observait son assiette. Malgré qu'elle mangeait, elle restait souvent dans cette position, le visage presque dans les aliments et le regard vide, comme si elle n'observait rien. Involontairement, un coup de coude la réveillait de son rêve et elle se décidait alors de continuer de manger. En même temps, incapable de manger le dessert, soit des sucettes et autres morceaux de gâteau fort appétissants, les bâtonnets sucrés furent glissés dans sa poche. Elle les dégusterait plus tard. Ses longs ongles blancs se faufilèrent dans ses cheveux, qu'elle puisse gratter son cuir chevelu de manière lente, pratiquement endormie. Ses doigts y restèrent coincés un instant, perdus dans les nœuds dans cette chevelure épaisse et noire négligemment bouclée. Sa main libre, fine dévoilant de fortes veines visibles se déplaçait pour secourir l'autre non sans délicatesse. Ses yeux se plissèrent une petite seconde sous l'effet d'une certaine douleur. D'une oreille, elle écoutait le discours long et sans importance du professeur Dippet. Toutes les années c'était pareil. À chaque rentrée de classe. Silencieusement, son souffle exaspéré s'expulsait par le nez. Bientôt, les bancs se vidèrent, les élèves enfin prêts à aller se coucher, les nouveaux de première année dirigés par les préfets. Cependant, elle, elle avait autre chose à faire que de dormir. La bibliothèque était son refuge. C'est dans cette direction qu'elle montait les escaliers, invisible, se faufilant entre les élèves qui faisaient une tête en plus qu'elle.

Il en avait que faire de ces petits nouveaux. Les enfants étaient chétifs, peureux. Il haïssait l'innocence qu'ils portaient dans leur regard et pourtant, il était le préfet des Serpentards. Ce statut lui facilitait les choses, tout le monde le respectait, par peur ou par admiration. Il était craint, respecté et admiré. Il ne demandait rien de plus. Il avait à peine touché son assiette, les yeux de cette teinte orage transperçant faisant le tour de la pièce gigantesque qu'était la Grande Salle. Au travers des deux tables qui les séparaient, autrement dit, celle des Gryffondors et des Pouffsouffles, il l'aperçut. Elle semblait si invisible que personne à la table des bleus et bronzes n'y avaient fait attention. Pourquoi son regard venait-il de tomber sur elle ? Un de ses compères venait sans faire exprès de lui donner un coup de coude et cela ne semblait ne l'avoir saisi que très légèrement. Il ne s'était même pas excusé, il semblait même ne pas avoir fait attention à ce qu'il venait de heurter. Un léger haussement de sourcil de la part du Serpentard se formait sur son visage au teint laiteux et inexpressif. Bientôt, il ferait comme tout le monde, il l'oublierait. De toute façon, à part ses petits pions, il ne s'intéressait pas aux autres. Il pensait plus à sa petite personne, à cette vengeance qui le consumait. Il pouvait être effrayant et inspirait la peur, son air glacial quasi permanent sur le visage. Il avait déjà entamé son ascension, discrètement, silencieusement. Il n'avait pratiquement plus rien d'humain en lui. Il insufflait les ténèbres autour de lui, il n'avait rien à voir d'une personne de confiance. Mais il n'avait rien à voir avec son apparence. Il jouait avec les mots, il charmait tel un serpent ses proies et en général, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait. C'était dangereux de tomber sous son charme. Les filles, il y en avait assez pour lui courir après. Ce n'était pas important pour lui.

Il aidait les petits nouveaux à s'installer, à découvrir l'endroit, puis une fois son travail fait, il partait pour ses rondes tardives. Un bien joli prétexte pour aller à la bibliothèque. Le couvre-feu avait été dépassé, plus personne ne rodait dans les couloirs. Le silence, secoué par moments des crépitements des torches du couloir. Son regard seulement illuminé par ces torches se percevait comme celui d'un serpent, une lueur démente dans le fond de ses iris orage. Mais son regard changeait de perspective, alors qu'un fantôme l'interpella en sortant de la bibliothèque.

« Vous êtes préfet, vous allez m'aider ! S'il vous plaît. »

« Que vous arrive-t-il donc ? »

Un ton froid et calme. Il aurait été presque apaisant si cette voix masculine sûre d'elle ne lui appartenait pas. Cependant, le fantôme n'y prêtait pas grande attention. Allait-il encore devoir s'occuper de petits rebelles qui veulent à tout prix entrer dans la réserve ? Consternant, vraiment.

« J'ai beau lui dire qu'à force de monter sur les étagères pour aller s'y installer, elle finira comme moi, mais elle ne m'écoute pas ! C'est une jeune fille têtue et aussi lointains sont mes souvenirs d'elle ici, elle ne fait que lire sur les étagères. Vous pourriez aller lui demander de descendre, j'ai peur pour elle… »

Il haussait un sourcil. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la bibliothèque et il ne s'en était jamais aperçu ? Une frustration naissait en lui. Et si elle savait tout, qu'elle l'avait déjà vu traîner par ici et qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il faisait toujours là… ? Il devrait régler cette histoire et vite. Avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, il répondit au fantôme.

« Je vais m'en occuper. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. »

« Merci, mon garçon ! »

« De rien. »

Le fantôme disparaissait rapidement et le regard du Serpentard auparavant rassurant se transformait. Malsain, frustré, en colère. Il allait s'occuper d'elle, soigneusement. Il s'avançait de la porte, quelques pas suffit, il la franchissait en glissant dans l'entrebâillement. Il observait autour de lui, cette pièce si calme qui sentait le parchemin et le bois. La lumière blanchâtre de la lune envahissait la pièce, mais cela ne lui procurait pas autant de sérénité qu'auparavant. Le regard noir et les mains crispées, il s'avançait le long du chemin central, observant tout au-dessus des étagères. Comment pouvait-on y monter ? Les étagères donnaient simplement l'effet de toucher le plafond, alors comment était-ce possible ? Soit elle devait être petite et elle ne devait pas avoir le vertige, soit elle était tout simplement inconsciente. Les trois.

Il l'aperçut enfin. Les jambes croisées et suspendues dans le vide, ses mains fines aux longs doigts soutenant un livre dix fois trop gros. Il ne voyait d'ailleurs pas son visage, mais il estimait que pour sa taille, elle devait être une troisième ou quatrième année. Pas plus. Il était prêt à la massacrée. Sortir sa baguette et en finir aussi radicalement que possible. Mais il devait garder contrôle de soi, rien n'était certain. Il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossait à l'étagère.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse grimper sur ces étagères… Que fais-tu là, alors que tu devrais être au lit depuis un moment ? »

Aucune réponse. Le silence se fit pesant, et le préfet commençait à manquer cruellement de patience. Un bruit de feuille de livre se froissait, comme si elle venait de tourner la page. C'était bien trop de patience pour lui. Sur un ton qui se voulait plus autoritaire, mais qui laissa transparaître sa perte de patience, il renchérit.

« Si tu ne descends pas immédiatement, je serais dans l'obligation de demander à un professeur de venir te descendre à ma place. »

Sèchement, ces mots ne l'atteignirent pas immédiatement. Pour ensuite entendre un râle.

« Je suppose que c'est Abel Longdorth qui t'a interpellé. Ce fantôme s'inquiète toujours pour un rien. Je ne risque pas de tomber, retourne à ta ronde, préfet. »

Sa voix n'avait absolument rien de… féminin. Elle semblait caverneuse, étrangement froide et sans animosité. Comme quelqu'un d'endormi. Un ton blasé comme il en connaissait peu. Cependant, elle ne s'était pas attardée sur la menace qu'il venait de lui annoncer. C'était d'ailleurs, une fille ou un garçon ? Selon les dires de son uniforme et de ce que le fantôme de la bibliothèque lui disait, mais… sa voix ne concordait absolument pas. Ou quoi que…

« Et je ne descendrai pas d'ici. Même si tu as des droits que je ne possède pas, personne n'est jamais venu me demander de stopper mes actes nocturnes. Et même si ce soir était le cas, je reviendrais et tu ne pourrais pas m'y en empêcher. »

Faible, mais présente, elle semblait bien plus décontractée, ce qui laissait percevoir dans sa voix toujours aussi blasée, une note fluide et cristalline. Mais elle était si légère qu'il fallait être doté d'une ouïe fine et alerte. Honnêtement, il allait perdre ses moyens si elle ne lui obéissait pas. On ne lui faisait pas front, jamais. On se pliait à lui et ses menaces, c'était tout. D'un coup de baguette, le livre s'expulsait des mains de la demoiselle et partait percuter l'étagère d'en face. Menaçant, il levait sa baguette vers elle.

« Descends. Maintenant. »

Elle tournait la tête vers lui, l'observant de ses yeux verts déteints, ses cernes lui dévorant le peu de beauté qu'elle possédait. Elle paraissait peu ''potable'', ses cheveux en batailles, remplis de nœuds qui semblait-il, étaient impossibles à démêler. Elle restait comme ça, à l'observer, un grand bâton de sucette dans la bouche. Voilà, ils étaient sur le point de se défier du regard. Ou pas, ils se défiaient à l'instant même où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il pointait toujours sa baguette vers elle et cela n'avait même pas l'air de lui faire peur. Elle soupirait silencieusement, retirant de sa bouche le bâtonnet. Lentement, elle se mouvait et descendait de l'étagère. Mais lui n'allait pas attendre qu'elle descende. À mi-chemin du sol et d'un coup de baguette, il lui faisait perdre l'équilibre et son corps heurtait violemment le sol. Il s'approchait d'elle, lentement comme un serpent sur sa proie. Elle se relevait douloureusement sur ses coudes. Arrivé face à elle, il l'observait, hautain.

« Et la prochaine fois que je te croiserai, ici à cette heure, attends-toi à pire. »

Elle relevait le visage sur lui, une légère pointe de peur dans son regard. Qu'il adorait ça, qu'on le craint, qu'on en pleure de peur. Limite, si elle se pissait dessus, cela le ferait jubiler. Mais cette fille semblait n'avoir aucun point de réalité, sauf la douleur qui venait d'ouvrir à moitié ses yeux presque clos. Difficilement, elle se relevait étouffant un râle de douleur. C'était son dos qui allait en subir les frais. Elle ne s'époussetait même pas la jupe, ni le reste de son uniforme. Elle dépassait le préfet en vitesse et s'enfuit de l'endroit.

Satisfait de sa menace, il reprenait sa route. Mais il avait oublié une chose que le fantôme avait dite : elle était têtue.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey ! Et oui, déjà minuit passé ! Nous sommes mercredi et voici déjà le chapitre 2 ! J'hésite encore à poster les chapitre deux jours par semaines, histoire de ne pas vous faire trop attendre, il est vrai que ce serait plus simple comme ça. Cela me permettrait également de ne pas oublier (même si je n'ai pas une mémoire de poisson rouge) de poster ! Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, je tenais à vous remercier d'au moins la lire. Il est vrai qu'on se dit souvent que ça va être trop niais ou pas assez à son goût. Mais je vous remercie vraiment pour les cliques, ça me motive !_

**Mathilde **: _Facebook paye ! Enfin ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je me souviens bien de toi héhé ! Si tu aimes déjà, je demande à voir comment tu pourras réagir aux prochains chapitres hihi. Un rêve bien audacieux en réalité, si il faut exploiter un maximum son caractère, c'est considéré comme chose totalement impossible, mais j'espère que tu comprendras plus tard comment sa vision de l'amour peut se transformer. Je te souhaite d'y arriver, plein de courage à toi !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce second chapitre. J'espère juste que les fautes ne sont pas trop voyantes et que les mots sont bien tournés. Depuis le temps que je n'ai plus écris, j'ai peut-être un peu beaucoup rouillé ! Je vous embrasse et bien sûr, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que c'était arrivé. Lui l'avait déjà oublié, mais elle non. Pourtant, elle passait ses soirées à la bibliothèque et il ne l'avait même pas vu. Pour un préfet qui soit disant avait l'œil… Au bout d'une semaine, ils avaient fini par s'oublier l'un et l'autre. Ou presque, bien sûr. Ce soir-là il était partit plus tôt que prévu et à tout son loisir, elle pouvait rester là, lire, prendre du plaisir. Abel sortait de l'étagère en face et posait ses poings sur les hanches. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette petite aimait tant le goût du risque et durant la nuit. Mais il semblait qu'il s'était attaché à elle, car elle savait parler, elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Était-ce aussi sans doute la raison pour laquelle il voulait son bien.

« Mon enfant, il est tard, allez donc vous reposer… Vos cernes sont inquiétants. »

Son regard éclairé par la lune dévorait les mots inscrits sur le papier jauni à travers les âges, les iris illuminés par une lueur étrangère. Elle tournait la page, devant le regard inquiet du fantôme.

« Abel… Savez-vous pourquoi je suis ici depuis mon entrée à Poudlard ? »

Le fantôme secouait la tête en soupirant. Il le savait. Comme ce préfet qui venait ici, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. La solitude.

Elle était rongée par ce sentiment d'infériorité, et de par son physique peu appréciable, elle était rejetée. Elle était invisible aux yeux des autres. Aussi, cela semblait qu'elle en usait fréquemment. Elle savait en faire usage, même le jeune concierge n'avait jamais remarqué sa présence, les professeurs, encore moins.

« Mais, mon enfant… »

« Abel, je vous en prie, n'allez pas prévenir ce préfet. Si vous le faites, je perdrais le seul ami que j'ai ici. S'il vous plaît, j'insiste. »

Elle avait réussi à détacher son regard du livre pour fixer le fantôme, une pointe de peur dans la voix et dans ses iris. Le fantôme ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, mais l'enfant qu'il voyait à l'instant semblait apeuré, frêle. Il s'approchait d'elle, son corps argenté flottant gracieusement, les rayons de la lune le traversant. Elle reculait la tête inconsciemment alors que leurs visages étaient proches. A en juger par ce qu'elle voyait, il était mort jeune, dans ses quelques vingtaines d'années certainement. Un très ancien élève, vu qu'il était mort dans cette bibliothèque en faisant comme elle à quelques détails près il avait simplement voulu prendre un livre et toute l'encyclopédie de l'étagère s'était renversée. Sous les livres, il avait étouffé. Il avait certainement été un beau jeune-homme durant sa vie. Il avait de l'affection pour elle, cela n'en faisait nul doute à ses yeux et cette affection la touchait. Peut-être bien plus qu'elle n'y paraissait… Elle fermait les yeux, alors que le fantôme se rapprochait encore. Dans un simple murmure qui se voulait doux et tendre, le fantôme enchainait.

« Ne gaspillez pas votre santé, je serais toujours ici. »

Elle inspirait longuement, le froid du spectre au bout de son nez. Ils ne s'embrasseraient pas, c'était inconvenant. De plus la demoiselle était un être vivant, lui n'était plus depuis fort longtemps. Et ce n'était que de passage. Pour une fois, elle obéissait aux conseils de son ami fantôme et descendait de l'étagère en douceur. Les pieds sur le sol, elle relevait la tête vers Abel, qui lui sourit chaleureusement, et dans cet au revoir silencieux, elle disparaissait dans l'allée centrale.

Ce matin-là, elle s'était réveillée bizarrement plus sereine. Les cernes étaient toujours aussi présents, rien n'avait changé physiquement. Dans son habituelle invisibilité, elle s'était faufilée entre ses camarades dans les escaliers pour se rendre comme eux, à la Grande Salle. Sans précipitation, endormie, blasée. Pourtant, quelque chose la réveillait subitement en bas des escaliers. Bousculée par un corps masculin, elle fut forcée de relever les yeux sur cet écusson vert et argent, cousu d'un serpent. Elle relevait encore les yeux, encore un peu, pour découvrir deux tempêtes qui la fixait d'un air hautain et mauvais. La peur ne se lisait pas sur son visage, mais son cœur venait de rater un battement. Ils ne s'étaient rien dit, même pas une excuse. Son regard froid, contre un regard mi-clos et endormi. Ce n'était pas la plus belle des batailles. Cette petite chose qu'il avait oublié même l'existence était presque à ses pieds. Quel sentiment de supériorité. Il pourrait l'écraser, la rabaisser. Autant qu'il voulait. Pour elle, il était celui qui lui avait fait du mal, qui était celui qui l'avait tordu. Un monstre. Un serpent.

Ils entrèrent ensemble, sans se lâcher du regard, puis se séparant chacun de leur côté. Elle s'effaçait dans la foule, jusqu'à ce qu'il la perd de vue. Il soupirait et s'installait à sa place habituelle à côté d'un de ses camarades, ou plutôt, une. Eileen Prince était une Serpentard étrange, qui l'aidait de temps en temps pour un devoir en Potions. Cette élève s'avérait être brillante malgré son physique peu abordable. Elle déjeunait paisiblement, lisant un livre à ses côtés. Il penchait la tête sur le côté, légèrement, puis s'éclairci la voix.

« Excuse-moi… »

Les yeux noirs de la demoiselle se levaient sur lui, incrédules.

« Tom. Quel plaisir de te voir à cette heure. Que veux-tu ? »

« Je cherche une réponse à ma question, peux-tu m'aider ? »

« Tout cela dépendra de quoi il s'agit. Je t'écoute ? »

« Une fille chez les Serdaigle. Toi qui passe souvent dans la bibliothèque et qui n'oublie aucun visage, pourrais-tu me confier l'identité de cette fille là-bas ? »

Il montrait à Eileen la demoiselle énigmatique chez les Serdaigles, toujours aussi endormie devant son assiette, comme si elle allait tomber tête dans ses céréales. Il était certain qu'elle allait lui fournir une réponse correcte, mais celle-ci fronçait ses épais sourcils. Mauvais signe.

« Hélas, Tom, je ne vois pas de qui il s'agit. Je ne l'ai jamais croisée à la bibliothèque. Je suis navrée. »

« Pourrais-tu chercher son identité de ton côté ? »

« Et bien… Oui, si tu veux. »

« Merci Eileen. »

Pourquoi voulait-il savoir son prénom ? Eileen pensait qu'il était certainement tombé amoureux ou quelque chose comme ça… Ce n'était de toute façon pas ses affaires. Après le déjeuner, ils allèrent en cours, qui furent des plus normaux. Le soir venu, Tom se mit en route pour sa ronde tardive. Il ne passerait pas à la bibliothèque, mais bien malgré lui, il y sera mené. Car au détour du couloir, une petite silhouette noire encapuchonnée traversait le couloir du deuxième étage. Il la suivit, discrètement, se faufilant dans le couloir. Il entrait dans la bibliothèque, plus sombre que d'habitude, la lune ayant disparue. Il s'avançait alors dans l'allée centrale, fixant le haut des étagères, certain qu'il l'y trouverait. Bientôt, il se retrouvait face au fantôme. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, eu un regard mauvais sur le préfet des Serpentards.

« Savez-vous où puis-je trouver la fille ? »

« Tu la trouvera un peu plus loin… Aussi, je te conseille de faire attention à elle. »

« Je ne compte aucunement lui faire du mal. »

Tout pour charmer et rassurer. Le fantôme d'Abel Longdorth n'était pas rassuré, bien au contraire, mais il avait rendez-vous avec la Dame Grise et il n'aimait pas se faire attendre, surtout pour discuter de lecture. Il répondait d'un simple signe de tête et disparaissait. Ses yeux orage avaient suivi le fantôme, puis se tournaient vers le bout de l'allée. Il aurait tout de même pu lui dire comment elle s'appelait… Quoi qu'il en était, il marchait lentement, voguant ses iris de gauche à droite vers le plafond. Quelques livres volaient, mais rien d'inquiétant, c'était calme comme toujours. Son corps se stoppait violemment, lorsqu'il la rencontrait à nouveau. Elle fermait un livre, sucette en bouche et allait en prendre un nouveau lorsque son regard croisait celui de Tom. Plus rapidement, sa voix le traversait.

« Vas-tu encore me _conseiller_ de descendre ? »

« Seulement si tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »

« Et qu'elle est-elle ? »

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Vu ton statut, tu aurais très bien pu demander autour de toi. Mais j'imagine qu'on ne t'a pas plus aidé que cela. »

« Dis-moi qui tu es. »

Sa voix fut plus impatiente, plus sèche. Il détestait attendre. Il détestait tout simplement qu'on ne lui obéisse pas. Son regard ne la lâchait pas. Elle passait une main sur son front, visiblement consternée.

« Et que vois-tu ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas permise de poser de questions. Réponds. »

« Tu ne sais pas, cela t'agace. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu perçois de moi. Avant que je ne te réponde. »

Elle changeait chaque fois de pied pour danser, si bien que cela en était presque déstabilisant. Il soupirait d'agacement.

« Tu sembles être plus jeune. Tu es dans la maison Serdaigle. »

« Et c'est tout, oui. », elle changeait de jambe pour à nouveau les croiser, « Mais je ne suis pas plus jeune que toi, ni plus âgée. Nous sommes dans la même année, vois-tu. La raison pour laquelle tu viens ici pour me voir est bien étonnante… »

Il la regardait, visiblement de plus en plus irrité. Il voulait son nom, son prénom, il voulait tout. En le voyant s'impatienter, elle soupirait silencieusement, par le nez.

« Tu veux savoir mon prénom ? Très bien. Charlotte. »

Et maintenant, la laisserait-il tranquille ? Elle rêvait certainement, mais l'espoir faisait vivre, non ? Insatisfait, mais soulagé d'avoir obtenu ne fut-ce qu'une petite réponse, il s'avançait un peu dans le rayon, à se retrouver juste en dessous d'où elle était perchée. De haut, il la regardait d'un œil plus attentif. Ses jambes fines étaient cachées par des nylons épais, elle semblait être maigre, à la limite du raisonnable. Cette apparence négligée ne la rendait pas plus agréable à regarder. On la qualifierait de moche, si elle avait des sourcils aussi épais que Eileen. Elle le regardait à son tour, le froid les envahissant tous les deux au même moment.

« Descends. Maintenant. »

Son ton autoritaire lui arrachait un frisson. Sans vouloir reproduire l'événement de leur première rencontre, elle s'exécutait. Et fut heureuse de toucher le sol de ses pieds et non avec son dos. D'ailleurs, il lui faisait encore bien mal. Elle regardait le sol, de son regard inexpressif et totalement désintéressé de ce qui l'entourait, jusqu'à relever les yeux et croiser deux iris orageuses la fixer de très près. Elle reculait, tandis qu'il avançait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute l'étagère de son dos. Une tête en plus qu'elle, il se penchait, leurs corps presque en contact, ce qui lui fit rater un battement. Si il la touchait… Ne fut-ce qu'une fois… Mais il ne le fit pas. Qui voudrait toucher une chose pareille ?

« _Charlotte_… »

Ce ton employé, froid et sombre lui arrachait un sale frisson le long de l'échine. Il faisait peur oui, très peur, ce garçon. Charlotte l'observait sans rien dire, son regard toujours et éternellement aussi endormi. Que lui voulait-il ? Il se reculait, puis tournait les talons pour disparaître dans l'allée centrale. Elle restait un instant là, incapable de bouger, fixant le chemin. Il était étrange. C'était la seconde fois qu'ils se rencontraient réellement pour parler ne fut-ce que pour ses passages nocturnes dans la bibliothèque. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Pourquoi elle ? Cette disgracieuse et invisible Charlotte de Serdaigle ? …


	4. Chapter 3

_Yeah ! Hello ! Que j'aime les mercredis tout de même ! Non, aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas une aussi longue –et barbante note d'auteure useless. Huhu. J'vous laisse donc profiter pour lire ce chapitre 3 ! Have fun !_

* * *

La fête d'Halloween amenait avec elle les prochaines révisions pour les examens d'hiver. Cela signifiait qu'après s'être bien amusé, les élèves allaient croulés sous les devoirs. A croire que les professeurs adoraient ça… Ce matin-là, elle déjeunait en lisant un livre, la cuillère au bout des doigts. Le lait débordant s'écoulait doucement dans son bol. Elle restait dans cette position, plongée dans sa lecture. Elle semblait être la seule au milieu de la table des Serdaigles, les autres élèves soit partis, soit à table mais loin d'elle. Si ils la voyaient.

Non loin de la table des bleus et bronzes, un regard de ténèbres la fixait. Ces tempêtes ne pouvaient s'en détacher, comme hypnotisés par la seule petite chose qui suscitait son intérêt. Elle s'était rebellée à lui, malgré sa peur. Petite chose frêle et chétive qu'il pouvait renverser en une fraction de secondes. Dans sa tête, les pensées sombres circulaient les unes après les autres, elle avait un intérêt pour lui et à partir de ce moment où elle lui avait dit son prénom, il ne l'avait plus lâchée du regard. En cours, quelques regards en biais dans le fond de la classe, sur elle, qui écrivait sur son parchemin. Ses moindres faits et gestes étaient épiés. Et finalement, elle était presque si prévisible qu'il connaissait où elle allait après tel ou tel moment. Il avait même des informations sans intérêt, mais qui avaient été enregistrés dans sa mémoire. Elle ne faisait partie d'aucun club, elle ne jouait pas au Quidditch et ne participait même pas aux matchs en tant que supportrice, tout ce qu'elle faisait était de manger, lire et se balader jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Comment un être pouvait-il avoir aussi peu de vie ? Elle n'avait même pas d'amis… Sauf ce fantôme, mais il ne comptait pas. Il fut réveillé de ses pensées alors que ses yeux la suivait se lever et disparaître de la Grande Salle. D'un mouvement brusque, il se levait à son tour, détachant Eileen de son propre bouquin qui déjeunait à ses côtés. Surprise elle le regardait d'un œil curieux.

« Tom ? Tout va bien ? »

Le préfet se tournait vers la Serpentard qui le regardait, mêlant la surprise et l'interrogation dans ses iris sombres. Eileen pouvait l'aider. Ce n'était pas une fille naïve, bien au contraire. Elle était intelligente et réfléchissait toujours, même pour une futilité. C'était une fille certes, mais avec un caractère juste et franc. Et au fond d'elle, Eileen cachait une douceur insoupçonnée. Alors certes, elle lui serait d'une utilité particulière. Il se réinstallait, plus doucement cette fois.

« Tu te souviens de cette Serdaigle que je t'ai montré ? »

« Mh, oui. Mais pourquoi portes-tu un soudain intérêt à cette fille ? »

« Je te savais curieuse Eileen, mais de là à me le demander si ouvertement… »

« Pardonne mon tact Tom, mais tu comprendras que cela m'intrigue. »

« Elle semble différente. Sa capacité à s'effacer de telle façon à ce qu'on l'oublie quelques secondes après l'avoir perçue dans le couloir. »

Elle l'écoutait attentivement. Tandis qu'il balançait un ramassis de niaiseries. Il savait tellement se jouer des autres, mais quelque part, ce qu'il avait dit semblait être vrai. Elle l'avait intrigué. Pas qu'il la désirait réellement comme ces pauvres adolescentes sorcières en phase hormonales, non, mais c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire à Eileen. Compréhensive, elle hochait d'ailleurs la tête. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas encore pris la peine de vraiment ''sortir'' avec une fille, ni courtiser et qu'elle était sans doute la plus proche dans son entourage féminin. Il lui expliquait ô combien elle lui filait entre les doigts depuis qu'il l'avait croisée à la bibliothèque pour la seconde fois. Et c'était bien la vérité cette fois. Il était souvent réapparu dans la bibliothèque pour la chercher, mais Abel secouait la tête en lui répondant qu'elle n'était pas venue le voir depuis un moment. Il avait tenté de la rattraper dans les couloirs, mais elle disparaissait comme par magie. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, était de l'observer. L'épier. Eileen n'avait jamais vu Tom Riddle aussi intéressé par une personne. Quelqu'un qui se méfierait de lui trouverait ça forcément louche, mais pas Eileen. La façon dont il jouait de ses mots, parfois interrompus de soupires évasifs facilitaient les choses pour qu'elle comprenne que son intérêt était vite passé à de l'amour. Sachant qu'Eileen ne se préoccupait pas du physique. Lorsque l'on tombait amoureux, c'était plus profond encore que l'attirance physique. La Serpentard avait une vision plus romantique que les autres. L'amour frappait n'importe qui et n'importe où. Cela ne se décidait pas. Elle hochait la tête, signe qu'elle avait tout très bien comprit de ce qu'il venait d'expliquer.

« Rattraper une personne qui nous file toujours entre les doigts n'est pas facile. Mais, je te conseille, si elle participe à un de nos cours, de te mettre à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, nous avons prochainement un cours de potions, maisons confondues. Slughorn a parfois des idées étranges… »

Cette idée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit, mais il savait qu'Eileen était l'élément féminin qui n'oubliait jamais rien. Il sourit une fraction de secondes avant de remercier la Serpentard. Sur ces paroles, ils filèrent en cours, jusqu'à attendre l'heure fatidique du cours particulier de Potions. Il l'avait bien mémorisée, elle avait aussi un petit talent en Potions et savait qu'elle y serait. La dernière heure retentissait dans les couloirs et certains élèves, aux uniformes confondus se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Agacé, impatient, Tom pénétrait les lieux entre le premier entré et le dernier élève. Il n'avait aucune envie que son plan tombe à l'eau à cause d'un idiot qui lui avait volé sa place. Malheureusement, le sort était définitivement contre lui, alors qu'un Serdaigle s'était mis en duo avec elle. Il sentit son corps se crisper de lui-même à cette vue. Et puis, le Serdaigle fut interpellé par un autre de ses compagnons, qui se détachait immédiatement de l'invisible petite Charlotte. Son sourire sombre réapparu alors, s'approchant d'elle, comme si il en faisait sa proie. Un prédateur au sang-froid. Il se postait à ses côtés, et sa présence fut si proche, que cela fit relever les yeux de Charlotte sur lui. Son regard endormi dévoilait une peur incertaine dans le fond de ce vert grisaillant. Que c'était laid et beau en même temps. Cette peur satisfaisante, mais aussi un certain mouvement interrogateur, léger mouvement de par ses fins sourcils. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, mais il la stoppait se penchant sur elle, un regard dévoreur, le sourire charmeur. A quoi pouvait-il jouer ? Et Charlotte, sans expression de coutume venait de rougir l'espace d'une seconde. Elle, elle qui venait de piquer un fard. Quelle étrange situation. Elle frémissait, son regard transpercé, comme si il lisait en elle. Qu'y trouverait-il de toute façon ?

« Cela ne te pose aucun problème si nous sommes en binôme ? »

Elle secouait la tête très lentement, alors que le sourire satisfait du Serpentard s'élargit de quelques millimètres. Le cours dit ''bonus'' commençait alors. Slughorn expliquait ce qu'il fallait faire, tout en mentionnant les ingrédients à prendre pour cette préparation. Le philtre de confusion était une potion particulièrement instable si les ingrédients n'étaient pas servis dans l'ordre. Tom ne fit que l'observer. Rien de plus. Comme si cette fille était un rat de laboratoire qui ne faisait qu'attiser sa curiosité. Elle semblait habile de ses doigts fins et blancs, ses veines un peu trop voyantes. Il n'était, ni impressionné par ce qu'elle faisait, ni désintéressé. Un juste milieu qui convainquait n'importe qui dans la pièce. Tom Riddle avait trouvé sa proie, ou d'une vision plus générale, sa future conquête. L'amour avait-il frappé à sa porte ? Comme si cela était possible. Ce n'était qu'objectif, déterminé par un regard extérieur, autrement dit par Eileen, qui les observait de temps à autres du coin de l'œil. Il l'aidait tout de même, baissant l'intensité du feu pour mélanger dedans, tandis qu'elle versait des ingrédients dans la préparation. Ils étaient tous deux silencieux, qu'avaient-ils à se dire précisément ? Elle ne tentait même pas de lui poser des questions, on aurait même plutôt dit qu'ils se synchronisaient inconsciemment pour se répartir les tâches. Tout de même curieux et incapable de contenir plus longtemps son silence, le Serpentard se penchait légèrement pour lui chuchoter.

« Tu es plutôt douée, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas partie du Club de Slughorn ? »

« Parce qu'il n'a même pas remarqué mon existence. Et que de toute façon, peu importe, être doué en potion ou dans une autre matière fait partie de notre motivation. »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Mais il avait plus l'impression que ce petit rat malgracieux était toujours seule, qu'il n'y avait absolument personne pour lui attribuer ne fut-ce qu'un peu d'attention. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait été étonnée à la bibliothèque le soir même où il avait appris son prénom. Charlotte… Un prénom qui ne lui concordait pas, de son physique désordonné et de sa voix qui ressemblait plus à un ours mal léché. Par contre, elle dégageait un effluve subtil très agréable. Son parfum certainement. La potion terminée, Slughorn passait donc à toutes les tables et observait les philtres de chacun.

« Ah ! Je savais que même seul vous y arriveriez Tom ! »

« … Seul ? »

Il se tournait là où la Serdaigle était et la surprise s'emparait alors de ses traits. Elle n'était plus là, elle avait disparue. Alors c'était ça ? Elle disparaissait avant même qu'il ne lui propose de se rencontrer à nouveau ? Il allait réellement finir par perdre toute sa patience juste pour elle, chose qu'il n'admettrait pas, sous aucun prétexte. Il la retrouvera. Elle ne lui échappera pas longtemps. Slughorn était étonné, comme si le Serpentard avait eu un compagnon pour la préparation. Ce n'était pas si grave puisqu'il laissait les élèves s'enfuir de la pièce, un sourire sur les lèvres.

La fin de la soirée s'était achevée paisiblement, les élèves gavés de desserts, sortirent tous de la Grande Salle dans un brouhaha insoutenable. Lui ? N'avait pas lâché le morceau, obstiné qu'il était, il suivait le mouvement, mais bien vite sa main allait en agripper une autre, qui lui glissait de la manche rapidement. Il savait où elle allait. Il le savait et elle ne lui échapperait pas.

Le couvre-feu venait d'être annoncé, et c'était perchée qu'elle terminait son livre. Elle fermait le bouquin, puis descendait de l'étagère. Durant sa lecture, ses pensées la déviaient vers Tom. Pourquoi ce garçon, qui au départ lui avait fait mal réapparaissait sans cesse pour venir lui soutirer des informations à son propre sujet. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Alors qu'on ne faisait pas plus attention à elle, lui était venu la voir, et avait voulu ouvrir la conversation entre eux. Que cherchait-il exactement chez elle ? Tant de questions qui restaient encore sans réponses. Quelque part, c'était assez frustrant, pour une Serdaigle, obtenir des réponses logiques aux agissements du jeune-homme lui devaient d'être soumises. Mais non. Elle ouvrait la porte et se faufilait dans le si petit interstice qui faisait office d'ouverture. Elle fermait la porte et se retournait.

Elle vu ces deux yeux, et inconsciemment, son corps se collait à la porte. Il posait ses mains de part et d'autres de sa tête, les appuyant contre le bois. Elle clignait lentement des yeux. La peur était là, elle battait dans ses tempes, elle s'infiltrait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. La vague d'adrénaline sécrétée par son cerveau ne fit qu'un tour en elle. Mais si inexpressive qu'elle était, juste une simple lueur dans ses iris naissait.

« Tu m'as laissé seul tout à l'heure. Et tu n'as même pas attendu que je te demande quelque chose. »

« Peu importe ce que tu me demanderas, je te prierais de me laisser tranquille à daté d'aujourd'hui… S'il te plaît. »

« Pourquoi donc ? N'apprécies-tu pas que l'on t'accorde ne fut-ce qu'un peu d'attention ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie que l'on s'occupe de moi, s'il te plaît. »

Les supplications, douce symphonie qui lui envahissait le conduit auditif. Elle avait peur de lui, il le ressentait. Elle finirait par se baisser à ses pieds, elle serait réduite en miettes par la seule force de sa persuasion. Malgré ses supplications, il la tiendrait entre ses doigts. Cette poupée de chiffon facile à modeler.

« Et si j'ai envie de ne pas te laisser ? »

« Tu es bien égoïste. »

Froide et dure avait été sa voix, plus forte que d'habitude. Le message était passé. Elle ne comptait pas être manipulée, et au-delà de cette phrase trop sèchement prononcée, il avait également compris qu'elle visait mot pour mot _''Tu n'es pas le seul à décider pour les autres. Je suis maître de moi-même.'' _. Une tentative qui au final s'avérera houleuse de toute évidence. Il s'approchait encore plus de son visage, penché, le dos courbé. Ils se transperçaient du regard l'un et l'autre, obsédés chacun par cette étrange lueur, opposées toutes les deux.

« Accepte juste une fois de passer un peu de temps en ma compagnie. Si tu n'es toujours pas capable de comprendre que je désire t'accorder mon attention, alors je te laisserai tranquille. »

« Tu me donnerais rendez-vous ? »

« Prends ça comme un rendez-vous, ou ce que tu veux. Je veux ta réponse. »

Il voulait cette réponse. Maintenant…


	5. Chapter 4

_Aie ! Aie ! Vite ! Je suis en retard ! Je suis vraiment navrée de poster à cette heure le chapitre 4, ma vie me prend tant de temps. Grrr. Avant de commencer à lire, j'aimerais répondre aux reviews. _

**Choii-chan : **_Mais-mais OMG ! Merci ! Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas ! –Si, si je le jure, c'est vrai !- Je peux donc te compter parmi les fans de cette fic ! Je te remercie pour les reviews que tu as laissé, ça me motive à avancer avec cette fic ! Ah Charlotte, en fait, je trouvais que ça lui allait vraiment bien, surtout de comment je l'imagine physiquement. Un prénom banal huhu. Tu voulais la suite ? La voilà ! _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et plein de bisous !_

* * *

Elle était perchée, les jambes croisées. La lune se reflétait sur son visage, illuminant sa peau blanche. Elle rayonnait, de son apparence presque fantomatique. Elle ressemblait à un rêve, ou plutôt comme un livre à la couverture dépareillée, mais qu'une fois ouverte, dissimulait une lecture qui apportait de larges frissons le long du dos. Elle était le mystère et la pureté. Il la regardait, une lueur scintillante dans ses yeux difficilement percevables au vu de son caractère physique fantomatique. Il n'était pas pervers, mais il était comme poussé à vouloir tenter de la toucher, de frôler son visage endormi. Il avait peur qu'elle tombe au vu de sa manière de s'être endormie. Elle semblait paisible et sereine. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas dormi ces deux derniers jours. Elle était aussi devenue un peu paranoïaque, à toujours demander si on ne l'avait pas suivie, si personne n'était passé à la bibliothèque. Il était inquiet. Visiblement très inquiet. Il avait comme l'impression que le garçon de Serpentard y était pour quelque chose dans l'histoire. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, sans s'en rendre compte. Il voyait à présent mieux les traits de son visage, qui lui semblaient irréels. Peut-être était-il sous une influence quelconque alors que cette jeune fille n'avait rien d'attirant. Pourtant, si son cœur pouvait encore battre, il battrait la chamade, il s'emballerait. Il se penchait, encore un peu. Elle fronçait les sourcils un léger instant, puis sans nulle autre perturbation, son visage revenait serein. Il sourit, charmé de cet acte si adorable.

« Charlotte… ? »

Une voix douce, pour éviter de la faire sursauter. Ses yeux s'ouvraient sur lui, et son regard si éteint d'habitude devint scintillant. Le fantôme d'Abel l'avait toujours apaisé, qu'importent les situations. Elle s'était toujours sentie en sécurité. Elle se relevait lentement, toujours dans son regard clair et transparent, alors qu'il reculait, perdu dans son regard vert.

« Il serait temps de retourner dans votre chambre, n'est-il pas ? »

« … Vous avez raison. »

« Attendez… »

Elle s'apprêtait à descendre, mais elle s'arrêtait à la parole du fantôme. Elle le fixait alors qu'il se rapprochait. Doucement, sa tête transparente se rapprochait. Les yeux de la demoiselle se fermèrent, alors que le froid la transperçait dans tout le corps. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas, mais il avait passé sa main à travers sa joue. Une sensation bien étrange, comme si son cœur s'était arrêté de battre et que le froid glacial l'avait pénétré. Il se reculait d'elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bonne nuit, mon amie. »

« Bonne nuit, mon ami. »

Espérant qu'elle puisse dormir avant le lendemain. Mais de toute façon, la fatigue la regagnerait bien rapidement. Le lendemain, Charlotte devait se lever. Ce fût tôt qu'elle descendait à la Grande Salle. Un regard en biais vert la table des verts et argents, et immédiatement, son regard croisait le sien. Un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres. Il la rejoignait lorsqu'elle posait son corps sur le banc à sa table. Face à elle, il ne lui dit rien, il avait juste envie d'être là et de la perturber un peu plus.

« As-tu bien dormi ? »

Elle ne répondait que par un regard. Il se redressait légèrement, inspirant longuement, l'oxygène se mélangeait à son parfum, quelle délicate senteur avait-elle.

« Dis-moi, que sont ces cernes sous tes yeux ? »

« A tes dépends, tu dois bien le savoir. »

« J'avoue que ta perspicacité me joue des tours. »

Quelque chose les encerclait, une tension invisible, mélangée à la peur. Elle n'aimait pas cela, car au fond, elle pensait qu'il voulait vraiment lui offrir de l'attention. Mais vraiment, tout au fond d'elle. Et cela effrayait Charlotte. Pour lui, elle n'était rien. Juste un jouet avec lequel il pouvait tester toutes sortes de choses. Son air neutre et froid revenait, alors qu'il attendait qu'elle finisse de manger.

« Tu es prête ? »

Elle déposait sa cuillère et se levait en guise de réponse. Il se levait à son tour, l'observant. Ils marchèrent comme cela, lentement, droit devant eux sans se dire un seul mot. Jusqu'au bout de la table, ils se rejoignirent. Heureusement, il ne fut aucunement tactile. Ne supportait-il pas de toucher les autres ? Oui, c'était effectivement cela. Les toucher le rebutaient. Être toucher était pire. Il croisait les mains derrière son dos, tandis qu'elle, les gardait le long de son corps. La porte menant à l'extérieur ouverte pour les laisser passer, elle resserrait son écharpe et son manteau. L'hiver approchait doucement et pour le mois de novembre qui s'écoulait lentement, la température baissait régulièrement. Il engageait la marche, et Charlotte le suivit. Tom Jedusor, le préfet des Serpentards. D'après ce qu'elle avait appris de lui à ses dépens, il n'aimait pas qu'on le contredise, ou qu'on se rebelle contre son autorité. Il était impatient et incroyablement effrayant. Et malgré la peur, elle le trouvait très charismatique, tel un leader. Il avait tout pour l'être et il l'était. Il s'arrêtait, une fois dans l'herbe fraîche et humide, endroit où il s'installait. Elle le suivait dans son mouvement, croisant les jambes. L'un à côté de l'autre, à une distance raisonnable, ils ne se disaient rien. Elle était intimidée face à lui, que doucement ses joues s'empourprèrent un instant. Elle avait accepté son rendez-vous oui, elle n'avait pas eue d'autres choix à vrai dire. Pourquoi elle…

« Je veux te connaître, Charlotte. »

Elle s'en doutait fort bien qu'il avait envie de la connaître. Mais elle n'était pas certaine de savoir quoi lui dire de toute façon.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Une question bien trop large, aux différentes possibilités. En même temps, mentir ne faisait pas partie de ses plans, mais si c'était pour qu'il lui lâche les pieds, alors elle oserait. Elle regardait devant elle, tandis qu'il l'observait du coin de l'œil.

« Tu veux tant savoir alors que la réponse est évidence… Je suis telle que suis, non ? »

« Cela ne répond pas à ma question… »

« Tu cherches la logique Tom, alors que la réponse est plus évidente qu'elle n'y paraît. »

Il commençait à prendre son mal en patience. Alors qu'il se tournait vers la place où était assise Charlotte et après un certain temps dans ses réflexions, il s'aperçu qu'elle venait encore de lui échapper.


End file.
